Flesh of My Soul
by best with breadsticks
Summary: OneShot Jacob and Bella have one night of lust together, which leaves Bella pregnant. She has to now confess to Edward her deed. How will this change everything for her and him?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or anything of that sort…yeah…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight or anything of that sort…yeah…..

--

Isabella Swan

--

It wasn't the worse thing I could do, I suppose.

I stared almost blankly at the door of the Black's home through the windshield of my hunk of metal I called a truck. My sight blurred by the raindrops that pounded down on the window before me.

I took a breath in, and glanced my eyes down to my hands folded neatly in my lap.

What had I just done?

Charlie wasn't going to happy. Nor was Renee. And Edward. Oh god, Edward.

I bit my lip as if the pain would give me the answer. My head was spinning with the thoughts of what had just taken place.

"Jacob…what did we do?" The whisper barely made it past my lips.

I heard a creak; I knew it was Jake coming out to see if I was alright.

"Bella." Jacob tapped on my window. His long, wet, black hair, which was slightly wavy due to the wetness, was sticking to either side of his face.

I looked at him through the driver side window. We stared for a moment before, I nodded my head, and motioned for him to get in the passenger side.

He nodded with almost a smile on his face.

Jacob opened the door and lifted himself into the seat next to mine. We didn't speak. The silence was killing me, but what was there to say.

"Bella, I'm sorry….I should have known better than to-"

I cut him off. "It wasn't just your fault, Jake. I should have been more responsible."

And with that I turned to face the windshield again. The storm was picking up, the thundered roared and the lightning flashed as it always had.

I watched each raindrop as it fell on the hood of my car. Each drop fell from the sky, than hit the hood, and exploded into a splash of water. The cycle of the rain could almost be the explanation of my life.

I would rise to the sky, only to fall back down and shattered into a million little pieces. It was a cycle that had become more and more prominent as I grew older. One mistake after another, there was never going to be an end.

"So, are you going to tell Charlie?" I heard Jacob question, but I didn't answer. I just kept staring.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Jake." My reply was quiet, I wasn't even sure he had heard it.

"Are you?" He asked again.

"I'm going to have to." The reply was almost nonexistent.

"And the bloodsuck- I mean- Edward." He laughed awkwardly a bit. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No, I can't. But he'll find out for sure…" I heaved a sigh and gazed slowly back out the window. "Jake, this isn't going to go over well."

"I realized that awhile ago." He laughed slightly. "You're as slow as usual."

He sighed and looked over towards me. "At least Charlie likes me, unlike someone else." He hinted to Edward again, I was beginning to grow annoyed with all the hints.

"And the kid will be talented and very good looking." I winced at the word 'kid' as he continued his rant. I allowed myself to drift off into my own thoughts.

I had made a mistake. Actually, _we_, had made a mistake. And from that mistake a child was created.

I was carrying a child-No, not just a child, but a werewolf's child. I was going to give birth to Jacob Black's baby. The test didn't lie, that's what the doctor had told me this morning, which led me to drive all the way to La Push to give Jacob the news.

Oh god, what had I done? Of all that stupid and reckless things to do, I had to find a way to do the most irresponsible. Even nearly killing myself cliff-diving or riding a motorcycle through the woods without a helmet, paled in comparison of what had just happened.

"I need to go home." I stated without looking at Jake.

"I'll go with you, so then Charlie won't-"

I cut him off, "No, I have to do this alone. It will be my practice for the actual show."

He looked at me, knowing very well what show I was referring to.

"Jake, I have to go." I tugged at the seat belt next to my head. "Stay here."

He sighed deeply. "Fine, Bell, but know that I'm here for you, okay?"

I smiled. "You better be. 'Cause this is just as much your problem as it is mine."

He laughed. "Right, right." He proceeded then to remove himself from my truck.

I sighed again as I watched him run through the rain to his porch. He turned and waved once he got there.

--

I arrived at home earlier than expected. Charlie was asleep in his chair; apparently the game that had been on tonight hadn't been that exciting. But what had happened to me that was going to bring some excitement.

I contemplated waking him up and just blurting out what I needed to say, but it couldn't happen like that, I wouldn't let it happen like that.

And so, I sat on the couch on the far side of the room, and waited impatiently for Charlie to awaken from his sleep.

He finally came around about one hour and half after I had arrived home.

Still groggy from his after mid-afternoon nap, he wiped his eyes and looked over at me. "Hey, Bell. I didn't think you'd be home for awhile."

"I didn't think so either, but…" I let my sentence drift. What could I say? How could I say it? He was going to kill me; there was no way around it. Or he'd ground me until this kid was fifty. Both choices caused me to wince.

"Is there something wrong? Did Edward hurt you again? 'Cause if he did I'm goin-"

"No," I cut him off. "He didn't." I glanced my eyes down to my hands neatly folded in my lap and breathed in deeply. "I hurt him. Or at least he will be hurt."

"Bella, what happened?" Charlie stood and came over to me. He put his arm around me and looked straight into my eyes. "Tell me now."

"Ok, so…Jake and I…kind of…" I began, but as soon as I found the words they left me before I could voice them. I would figure out a phrase, then it would go missing like a thief in the night stealing from the innocent civilians.

"Jake and you what?" He tried to push the answer from me. The same answer I was desperately trying to force from my lips.

And then a rush of energy overwhelmed and the answer blurted from my lips so fast I hadn't even had time to think of what I was saying. "Charlie, Jake and I had sex."

He looked at me, taking in every inch of my terrified face. I was breathing so deeply, almost to the point of hyperventilation, waiting for the reply I had been dreading.

"Is there more? 'Cause if there is I want to know right now." His stern look was killing me inside. I want to open my eyes and realize that this was just some horrible dream I was trapped in.

I nodded.

"Well then, Bella. What else happened?" He stared again.

"I'm pregnant." My voice barely a whisper, a whisper only I could hear.

"Huh? What was that? You need to speak up."

"I'm pregnant!" I had found my voice apparently that time, because what I thought was going to be a normal speaking voice had become an almost shout.

"As I thought…."He looked away. "You're having a baby with Jake?" Speaking more to himself, though I still nodded.

"You know, Billy and I had always wanted you two to get together, but not like this."

"Huh? I'm not with Jake."

"Oh right, you're going to stay with Edward even though you are carrying a child that isn't his. That is going to go over well."

"I see your point." I looked at my hands again. I had already thought this over in my mind, but no hearing someone say it; it all had become more real.

"Bella, it might be a good idea for you two to get together. I'm not trying to force you into anything, but it's not going to look very good in the La Push community if Jacob just got a random pregnant. Not that it's going to look very good any where, but for his sake, you might want to think about it."

"I will. Thanks, Charlie." I stood and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"For what?" His face creased in a confused look.

"For not killing me."

--

Compared to telling Edward, Charlie was easy as cake. Edward he might actually kill me. No, he wouldn't. That would hurt him too much, but it sure was going to be painful. For him. For me.

I sat on my bed, staring out blankly. Edward sat on the chair directly next to my bed, looking at me. Studying my every movement as if looking for a pattern in the way I did things. He was trying to figure out what was going on in my head, because unlike everyone else I was a closed book to him.

"So, anything fun happen today?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

I closed my eyes, praying, if nothing else, this was actually a dream. But alas it wasn't again and I had to face the horrible truth. I was now, and forevermore, Jacob Black's.

A tear slid from my eye and fell to the comforter. _Ha_, I thought,_ a comforter, it's really not that comforting._

"Bella, there's something wrong. Please tell me." He got up from his chair and walked over to sit on the bed with me. He reached his hand up and gently wiped the tear's trail from my cheek.

He then proceeded to brush his hand through my hair. The sensation of his skin touching mine usually gave me an empowering feeling, but tonight, in my bedroom, I felt no such feeling, just a feeling of complete and utter helplessness.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I opened my eyes and looked up at his gorgeous face, which was shaped into a face of confusion. "I did something terrible." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, they were threatening to fall, but I held them back, he couldn't see me break, I wouldn't allow him.

"Bella, it's ok. Please, just tell me. And whatever it is, it can be that terrible." The sincerity in his eyes was killing me. The look on his face was killing me. In fact everything about him was killing me.

I took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "I'm pregnant." I looked to see his expression, it was blank.

"Jacob…right…" His words seemed to be drifting.

I nodded slowly. "He and I…" Edward shook his head.

"Did you approve of what you two did?"

"Huh?"

"Remember, he has to get your approval before he can do something like that."

My eyes found his face again, and I remembered. Jacob has to ask me before he can kiss me or Edward will break his jaw for me.

"I was fine with it." My voice still not more than a whisper.

"Than I can do nothing." Edward's facial expression gave me chills, lost, lonely, and betrayed. I love him so much, why did I do this to him? Why did I let my emotions I keep for Jacob over power me for one moment? Why did I?

Then all of a sudden, the tears burst through. They poured like rivers down my face, running down my cheeks leaving little streams behind them. Edward pulled me into his chest.

"Bella, I love you and I will always love you." He kissed the top of my head and held me tighter. His cold and hard body held so much comfort for me. The tears didn't stop though.

"I love you so much." The only phrase I could muster out through my constant sobs.

"I know. I know." His heavenly voice rang sweetly in my ears. He kissed my head again. "I'll always be there for you, but…"

It was coming. The worse thing he had even done to me, he'd left. And now, he had to leave again, and this time it was really my fault. I cause this.

"You have to leave, right?" My sobs had slowed considerably and I was about to force the words from my lips.

"I love you, but I can't stay. Don't worry about me. You and Jacob will happy together. He's a good match for you." He said the last statement with so much pain in his voice; I felt it in my soul. "You won't even know I was here."

The tears came on strong again. He pushed me into his chest. _What had I done? It hurt so badly? I'm a terrible person….I hate myself._

--

The next day I walked to the Cullen's house. It was empty. They were gone. And I was pregnant with a werewolf's baby.

I closed my eyes, and let a single tear fall. "I hate my life."

I stood there at the gate that led to the driveway for what felt like a lifetime, but was really only about an hour.

Gone. Gone._ Gone._ The Cullens were gone and I, Isabella Swan, had made them because of some stupid emotional lust I always kept harbored inside for Jacob.

It was getting to be late. The sun was setting over the horizon, and the darkness of night was surrounding Forks.

I turned from the gate without a passing glance and walked back to my house.

Charlie sat on the couch half asleep and half not. "Hey Bella, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I made my way to my room. "Just need to figure some things out."

"Well, you can't let yourself go this time. You got to think of the baby." Through Charlie's half open eyes he saw me freeze. "Bella…honey." He stood and came over to me.

"I'm fine, Charlie. Please, don't get all worked up over this…" My sobs were returning from the prior night. It was all crashing down again. And there was nothing in my power I could do to stop it.

"Bella," He put his arms around me to embrace me. "Sweetheart, it's going to be just fine. We'll get through this. Your mother and I had you when we were young and you turned out fine. So, I don't see why this should be a problem."

I nodded my head as I pressed it into his chest. It just wasn't the same as Edward. It didn't fill the void my soul.

--

1 MONTH LATER

--

Jacob picked me up in his pieced together thing he called a car. "Hey, Bell." He leaned over and kissed me without asking first, but he didn't need to ask anymore.

"Hey, Jake." I hopped in the passenger side and slammed the door once I was in.

"Hey, not so hard. This baby has got to last until we have that," He motioned towards me. "baby."

"Sorry…"

"It's fine." Jake shook his head. "So then, off to see the baby doctor. I guess."

"Well, Jacob, that was the plan."

He laughed. "Right, right."

The ride went pretty smoothly. I sat in my now usually seat and Jacob drove.

It was very hard and difficult to know that Edward was never coming back, but the wound was slowly healing over, so that only a scar would be left on my heart. Jacob was helping me make the transition from my Edward life to my non-Edward life easier. He remembered this time to be more sensitive when bring up things that pertained to Edward, which I appreciated greatly.

Even the wolf pack had been very understanding and inviting to me. Emily has been very excited to have another human girl to hang out with. Prior to me adding to the pack, she only really talked to Kim, mostly because the only other human girl who came over was Claire, but she was too young to have a meaningful conversation with.

I looked over to Jacob was concentrating on driving without getting to an accident. Even after all this that happened with Edward, I still had the same feelings for Jacob. Maybe my life with him wouldn't be so bad after all.

"We're here, Bella." He turned off the engine and turned his head to me.

I opened my door and got out of the car, but my trail leg as I got out of the car got caught on the seat belt. Seriously, how does that happen? I could feel myself falling face first into the ground, but before I hit the asphalt, Jacob got his arm around my waist and help me to my feet.

"Seriously, Bella, I pity that poor baby. With all your bad luck we should be happy if the baby is even born." He laughed.

"Shut up, Jake." I pushed him, only to fall backwards against the car. Holding his hand out, he smiled and laughed.

He put one arm around my waist and helped me walk into the maternity center.

Once we were through the doors, I nudged him away from me. "I can walk just fine."

"I know you can walk just fine. You can also fall just fine too." Jake said smirking at me.

"Well, I've got forms to fill out, so let go of me." I pull his arms away from my body, but that only caused him to hold tighter. "Jake, please." I begged.

"Fine, Bella." He let go.

"Thank you." And with that said, I walked over to the desk and began signing all of the many forms I had to sign.

The signing was becoming tedious quite quickly, so I walked over to one of the seats in the room and sat. Jake followed in suit and sat in the seat next to me.

"If you are not sure, please feel free not to answer." Jake read the top of the form I was filling out. "What would you not be sure of?"

"Umm…Jake, let's say I got raped or something, and then was pregnant and had no idea who the father was. That is when you are not sure of something." I kept my eyes on the sheet and kept filling in answers.

"Oh, I see. But you know all of this, right?"

"Yup." I filled in the last answer. "Done." I got up from my seat and walked over to the desk.

"Ok, Miss. Swan. You can go in room three." She pointed to a hallway filled with gray doors on either side, each one bearing a number. If there is any family you want to go with you, that this is fine." The woman smiled at me, and went back to her work.

I walked my way over to Jake. "You want to come?"

"Is it ok with you?" He looked up at me.

"It's fine." I nodded.

"Then, I'd like to come along and see." He got up from his seat and followed me down the hallway to the door bearing a number three.

"Here we go." I opened the door and we both walked in together.

There was ultrasound equipment filling nearly the entire room, except for the long bed like chair in the middle with was surrounded by two chairs, one on either side.

A voice came from behind us. "Hello," She glanced at the chart in her hands. "Miss. Swan. And who are you?" Her eyes turned to Jacob.

"I'm the father."

"Ahh…I see…you look very young." I had almost forgot that to everyone else Jacob looked pretty young, because he wasn't aging. Which made me think that I must look like a rapist next to him.

She turned her attention back to me. "Now, why don't you sit down on the chair, Miss. Swan, so we can see this baby. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Dr. Carter. I will be taking care of you for the rest of your pregnancy. Now, over to the chair with you." She smiled and shooed me over.

I nodded with a smile and did as I was told.

"Please pull up your shirt." I pulled it up just high enough, so only my stomach was showing.

She placed this strange, cold gel on my stomach and pulled what looked to be like a sensor from the ultrasound machine.

She placed the sensor on the gel and began to move it around. "Now, where are you?" Her eyes were focused on the screen on the ultrasound machine, as were Jacob's and mine.

And then, she saw something. "Found them." She looked at me. I smiled very wide as I looked at the screen.

"There's one." She stopped, so I could get a good look at what was growing inside me.

"And let's see. Anymore?" She moved the sensor around on my stomach for a few more seconds, and then stopped again.

"There's two."

"Two?" I said, shocked. "There's two of them!" If one Jacob baby wasn't bad enough, I was storing an entire litter of wolves.

"Yes, my dear. You are having twins." She laughed at my confusion.

"Wow, Jake. We really hit the jackpot this time." I said as I leaned back, my eyes never leaving the screen of the two heartbeats.

"Beginners luck, I guess." He said smiling.

--

8 MONTHS LATER

--

I sat in the kitchen of Emily and Sam's house. Waiting for my babies' daddy to get back, so I could complain some more about being so big.

I had gained a healthy seventy-five pounds since I had gotten pregnant, which Dr. Carter kept telling me was perfect. I didn't believe her. How could seventy-five pounds, which just looked like dead weight, be healthy? But she said, the babies need to grow, and thus you will grow. And here I was sitting at the kitchen table eating an entire bowl of sugar cubes.

Emily at first laughed when I told her that I was having some crazy cravings for sugar cubes, but still she bought me the biggest bag she could find, which I could finish in one night. Sugar cubes go fast when you are splitting them between three people. One for me, one for baby number one, and one for baby number two.

Then came my _awesome_ mood swings, which Jacob _adored_. Last weekend, I spent three hours crying over that fact that there was no more toilet paper on the roll, when I went to the bathroom. The crying soon after became anger, when I yelled at Jacob for making me feel fat by asking if I wanted more sugar cubes. Which I took anyway and ate the entire bag by myself.

Plus to add to all this, I've been playing Doctor Mario and watching the movie _Beetle Juice_ constantly.

Yes, these last few months have been _so _much fun.

But today sitting here, I'm having this strange gut feeling that today is the day. The day, I'm going to become a mommy and Jake, a daddy. I just know it.

The sudden pain in my stomach was hard to ignore. "Speak of the devil." I whispered to myself. I tried to remember the breathing technique I had been taught, but I was failing to remember it.

_In. Out. In. Out._ "Oh my god! Emily! Emily, where are you?" I called out for her.

"In here, Bella." I heard her called from the living room. "What's the matter?"

"I think I'm in labor." I shouted back through my breathing.

"Oh my god!" She ran into the kitchen. "I'll call Sam and we'll get you to the hospital, so you can have these babies."

"Thank…you…" I could feel the contractions getting closer together. I remembered the doctor saying if they were within five minutes of each other, then you were almost ready to give birth.

I looked over at the clock. Contraction.

Ten or so minutes later. Contraction.

They were defiantly close, but not close enough.

_In. Out. In. Out._

"Ok, Jacob and Sam are on their way. They should be here."

"Bella!" Jacob yelled from the living room.

"Right now." Emily finished.

"Bella," Jacob ran into the kitchen. "Let's get you to the hospital." He put his arm around my waist and his other one around my back to help me to his car.

He got me to the door. He opened it and carefully placed me into the car, then quickly running to the other side of the car to start the engine.

"Umm…Jacob…could…you…hurry…a bit…more." A pair of breaths, one in and one out, separated each word carefully.

"Ok, ok, Bella. I'm going." He turned the key and pressed his foot on the gas.

We arrived at the hospital within a few minutes of leaving the house. Jacob turned off the engine, and then ran over to help me out.

"Come…on…Jacob…I'm having…your…babies…here."

"I truthfully never thought you'd be saying that." His one arm was around my back again and his other around my waist. "I'd thought you'd be saying. 'I'm so glad I will be giving birth to the first vampire babies' or something."

I started to laugh, but it only became a broken rhythm of breaths. "Yeah,….like…that…could…happen…" _Breathe, Bella._

"It could." As we walked through the sliding doors of the hospital and nurse made her way quickly over to us.

"Your name, please." She asked politely.

"Isabella…Swan."

"Oh, Miss. Swan, well you're not due for another week or so, but," She looked at me as I winced through a contraction. "I do believe you're ready."

The nurse ran over and got a wheelchair from a group of wheelchairs lined up across the room from me. Jacob helped me sit down in the wheelchair.

"Now, I'll get you checked in. Well, your husband," She motioned towards Jake, who was wide-eyed at being referred to as 'my husband'. "can fill out the paperwork."

"He's…not…my husband,…just my babies'…daddy." I corrected her.

"Ok, then. Babies' Daddy," She looked directly at Jake. "Go fill out the paperwork."

"Alright." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'll be right back, Bell." He kissed me lightly on the head.

"Now, let's get ready to have a baby." She smiled and took a hold of the handles on my wheelchair and wheeled me into another room.

The next few hours became a blur of pain, excitement, and utter happiness, as my two beautiful children were brought into the world.

At 3:07 AM, our daughter, Layla May Black, made her debut. She was the most gorgeous baby girl I had even seen. Actually, her beauty could be compared to that of Rosalie's. Though small, she commanded all the attention in the room.

Her stunning green eyes, which confused me at first, but then realizing that if my daughter had green eyes, then she had green eyes and it was fine, made the entire room shine. Along with her eyes, was her peach fuzz black hair and her pale skin. Her skin color had me baffled as well. It was almost as pale as _his_ skin was…

She was my baby girl, my precious baby girl.

Then at 3:09 AM, our son, Owen Vincent Black, showed himself. Like his sister, he was gorgeous to everyone. He wore a pair of dark brown eyes that looked beautiful in contrast to his also quite pale skin tone. His copper colored hair, his soft touch, his loving gaze, if I hadn't known any better I might have suspected this wasn't Jacob's child, but Edward's.

The name burned as I thought it.

There holding my handsome son in one arm and my beautiful daughter in the other, the world seemed to slow down so I could take in the moment.

Jacob walked in at that moment. "They look like him…Don't they?"

His question had me confused for a moment, and then his words finally settled into my mind. "They do. Why is that?"

"Bella, you honestly didn't think they were mine, did you?" He sat himself down in a chair next to my bed. He shook his head, almost sadly. "There not mine. They've been."

"Huh? But vampires can't have children." I looked down to the two children, who were now sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"That's what I was trying to explain earlier. Billy used to tell me legends all about vampires and werewolves, but being a stupid kid, I didn't believe or care about any of them. I kind of wish I listened better now…."

"Yeah, I wish you listened better too." I smiled.

"Well anyway. This one time he told me that when a vampire is first changed into a vampire, for some reason this only happens to males though, when the venom reaches their, well…you know." He motioned toward his pelvic area.

I nodded, laughing slightly at how embarrassed he looked.

"Well yeah, we it reaches there, whatever sperm is in there at the time is infected with the venom as well, thus it gains immortality along with the vampire."

"So what you're saying is that guy vampires can go around and make girls pregnant for fun."

"Yup, pretty much. The reason females can't bear children because they have no blood to sustain the life of the child, and they don't eat or anything, so…yeah…"

"So, these are Edward's kids…"

His eyes were downcast. "Right…" The word seemed to hurt him.

"How? What? I'm so confused…" Then the memory came rushing back to me like a tidal wave.

--

_9 Months Ago…One week before the Jacob incident_

_--_

"_Bella," Edward brushed my brown hair back from my face. "You are looking very pretty tonight." He leaned over and kissed me._

"_Thank you. You are looking rather dashing yourself." I curled myself up next to him, using his arms to form a barrier around me._

"_So, Bella what are we going to do tonight?" He asked with a growing smirk._

"_I was hoping that maybe we could speed things up…you know with my request after our marriage?"_

"_No way. I am not making you a vampire tonight." His smirk disappeared._

"_No, that can wait. I meant…" I started to unbutton my top._

"_Bella, that was a deal. One I don't want to break."_

"_Oh come on, Edward. With my luck I'll get hit by a deer tomorrow and be deformed or killed or something."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "A deer, Bella?" _

"_Yes, I've heard about it happening before. Some kid in another state got hit by a deer while running or something. They said he got knocked out and one the girls running with him slapped him until he woke up. So with my luck, I won't wake up."_

"_I wouldn't let that happen." He hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head._

"_Please, Edward. Can we?" My eyes begged with him. I could feel him giving in to my stare. "Please…"_

"_I still think we sho-"_

"_Edward, please!" I cut him off. "What if something happens to me before then? You may have all the time in the world, but in my current state, I only have so long. So, please?"_

_His eyes were burning into mine. I tried hard to come up with an argument that would convince him that we only had so long._

"_What if I break you? What if I'm the reason something happens to you? You are too fragile."_

"_I won't break. I promise you. I'm not a vase or something as fragile. I'm a person, who knows that someone won't her."_

"_But that's the thing. You aren't as fragile a vase; you are more fragile than that. Far to breakable for me." He kissed my nose, holding my face in his hands and resting his cold forehead against mine. "You're more like a flower. Beautiful to see, sweet to smell, innocent, precious, romantic, and everything in between. But it is so easily broken and crushed. I don't want to crush you."_

"_I'll be fine." I pulled my shirt down, so I was only in my bra._

"_Bella…" He whispered. "You are a strange girl."_

_I smiled and laughed._

_--_

That night had been the best night of my life, he had finally given in. I had persuaded him to give in earlier. And now, I know what actually happened that night. I got pregnant with Edward.

"You knew the entire time, did you?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah, I told Edward, but he didn't believe me. 'It's just another crazy legend' he said, 'It's not real', but apparently he's wrong." He smiled with sadness lacing his eyes.

"Jake…"

"It's ok, Bella." He smiled a little wider smile. "How were you to know?"

"We're going to have to pretend their yours still. No," I rethought my sentence. "No, matter what anyone says, these are your children."

"Thanks, Bell." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

--

17 YEARS LATER

--

Layla Black

--

This was my first day really out on my own. My parents had finally allowed me to go to a public school rather than the school in La Push.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, pulling back my long black hair into a ponytail. I stared at myself for a moment, everyone had always told me how beautiful I was. My green eyes, light skin tone, and my black hair, everyone seemed to find them so gorgeous. I just saw myself.

"Layla, dear, time to go!" My mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I responded, while I tried to pull my left shoe on my foot. After hopping around my room for a couple minutes I succeeded.

I tossed my messenger bag over my shoulder and dashed down the hallway to the kitchen. As I passed my twin brother's room, I heard him moan something about not waking him up so early. I sighed.

"Layla, come on." My mom almost pushed me out the door, but before she succeeded I turned and waved my father goodbye.

"See later."

"Bye, Layla." He waved back and went back to reading the morning news.

The car ride was nice, just my mother and I.

"Now, Forks High School is where I went to school, so I don't want any bad reports from any of the teachers that I know."

"Ok, just get on the nerves of new teachers. Got it." I nodded.

"Lay." Her voice was scolding.

"Kidding."

We arrived at the high school dubbed 'Forks High School'. My mom stopped the car and turned to look at me.

"Layla, you make me so proud. I love you so much." She pushed a strand of my hair behind my left ear. "Have a good day, Sweetheart." She leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Love you too, Mom." I opened the car door. "Gotta go. Bye." I excited the car.

I took in the sight of the school; it was so different from the school I had gone to for eleven years. The school my brother didn't want to leave, but I needed space, something new. And here it was.

I walked through the doors and made my way to my first class, I was to pick up my schedule there.

"Let's see." I took out the slip of paper where I had jotted down quickly the name of my first class. "Biology. Sounds fun…"

I eventually found the Biology room. Everyone was already in their assigned seats. I stared out at the crowd of people.

"And you must be Miss. Black." I noticed a boy with copper color hair looked up when my name was said, almost as if he knew or something. But I couldn't recognize his face at all. I nodded to the statement. "Welcome to Forks High School."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Yes, here's your schedule." He handed me my schedule. "And you can sit next to Mr. Masen." He pointed to the copper haired boy; I then noticed his topaz eyes. They were beautiful, too pretty to actually be human.

I walked over to the table carefully and sat next to him.

"Hello, I'm Edward." He held out his hand to me.

I accepted his hand and shook. "Layla."

"I know…I've missed you…my flower."

--

Author's Note: I decided to change Edward's last name, 'cause someone might have noticed or something.

Oh yeah, the deer story is true! lol!

Dedicated to my little sister and her friend Hope because they hate JacobxBella love. But I like it! Muh ha ha!

Oh yes, and KatastropicKaylee on youtube this is dedicated to her too, because she is incredibly sweet, and nice to me and everyone on youtube. And she made me the AWESOME-EST BellaxEdward video EVER! :D


End file.
